Union of Everett Air Force
The Union of Everett Air Force or UEAF is the aerial warfare and space warfare branch of the Everetti Armed Forces. As of 2010, the UEAF operates 6,294 manned aircraft in service, approximately 500 unmanned combat air vehicles, 2,500 air-launched cruise missiles, and 750 intercontinental ballistic missiles. The UEAF has 435,000 personnel on active duty. In addition, the UEAF employs 90,000 civilian personnel. It also maintains part of the Everetti fusion weapons stockpile including 20,000 General-Use Fusion Warheads (GFW missiles) and 1,750 low, standard, mid and high grade fusion warheads. Ranks Commissioned Officers *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of the Air Force Enlisted *Airman Basic *Airman *Airman First Class *Senior Airman *Staff Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Senior Master Sergeant *Chief Master Sergeant *Command Chief Master Sergeant *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Divisions *First Air Force, Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida *Second Air Force, Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina *Third Air Force, Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi *Fourth Air Force, Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana *Fifth Air Force, Dobbins Air Reserve Base, Georgia *Sixth Air Force, Hulburt Field, Florida *Seventh Air Force, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickham, Hawaii Notable Squadrons *Black Knights (SF-22 Raptor II Starfighter Space Forces) *Eagle (Marine Corp Air Support) *Raven (Iraqistan Air Security) *Alpha (Union of Everett Crisis Unit) *Gamma (International Patrol) *Epsilon (EVC Capitol Air Guard, Everett City Air Force Base) *Kappa (Union of Everett Militant Forces Air Support) *Zeta (Paranormal Control & Investigation "UFO Interceptors") *Strike Group Helios (ACP & accompanying Helios Squadron) **Helios (SF-22 Raptor II, SF-9 Predator, EF-100 Triad, EC-200 Saucer) Military Installations *Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama *Gunter Annex, Alabama *Dover Air Force Base, Delaware *Bolling Air Force Base, Columbia County, Maryland (Washington DC) *Eglin Air Force Base, Florida *Hulbert Field, Florida *MacDill Air Force Base, Florida *Patrick Air Force Base, Florida *Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida *Arbuckle Airfield, Florida *Avon Park Air Force Range, Florida *Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida *Cape San Blas Missile Tracking Annex, Florida *Cudjoe Key Air Force Station, Florida *Jonathan Dickinson Missile Tracking Annex, Florida *Lynn Haven Defense Fuel Support Point, Florida *Malabar Transmitter Annex, Florida *Homestead Joint Air Base, Florida *Duke Field, Florida *Moody Air Force Base, Georgia *Grand Bay Air Force Range, Georgia *Robins Air Force Base, Georgia *Dobbins Joint Air Base, Georgia *Hickham Air Force Base, Hawaii *Bellows Air Force Station, Hawaii *Kaena Point Satellite Tracking Station, Oahu, Hawaii *Kokee Air Force Station, Kauai, Hawaii *Maui Space Surveillance Complex, Maui, Hawaii *Molokai HF Receiver Site, Molokai, Hawaii *Mount Kaala Air Force Station, Oahu, Hawaii *Palehua Air Force Solar Observatory Research Site, Oahu, Hawaii *Scott Air Force Base, Illinois *Grissom Joint Air Base, Indiana *Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Kentucky *AFB Goose Bay, Labrador *Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana *New Orleans Joint Air Base, Louisiana *Claiborne Bombing and Gunnery Range, Louisiana *Naval Air Station Joint Base New Orleans, Louisiana *Columbia Falls Radar Site, Maine *Searsport Defense Fuell Support Point, Maine *Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland *Hanscom Air Force Base, Massachusetts *Westover Joint Air Base, Massachusetts *Cape Cod Air Force Station, Massachusetts *Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport Joint Air Station, Minnesota *Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi *Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi *New Boston Air Force Station, New Hampshire *McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey *AFB Gander, Newfoundland *Everett City Air Force Base, New York *Newport Test Annex, New York *Rome Laboratory, New York *Verona Test Annex, New York *Niagara Falls Joint Air Station, New York *Stewart Air Guard Base, New York *Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina *Seymour Johnson Air Force Base, North Carolina *Air Force Combat Climatology Center, North Carolina *Dare County Air Force Range, North Carolina *AFB Greenwood, Nova Scotia *AFB Shearwater, Nova Scotia *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio *Cincinnati Defense Fuel Support Point, Ohio *Youngstown Joint Air Reserve Station, Ohio *AFB Borden, Ontario *AFB Kingston, Ontario *AFB Trenton, Ontario *AFB Mountain View, Ontario *AFB North Bay, Ontario *Pittsburgh Joint Air Station, Pennsylvania *Willow Grove Naval Air Station Joint Air Base, Pennsylvania *AFB Bagotville, Quebec *Arctica Air Force Base, Quebec *Charleston Air Force Base, South Carolina *Charleston Defense Fuel Support Point, South Carolina *North Air Force Auxiliary Field, South Carolina *Poinsett Air Force Range, South Carolina *Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina *Arnold Air Force Base, Tennessee *Langley Air Force Base, Virginia *General Mitchell Joint Air Base, Wisconsin Vehicles In Use Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations